poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Whopper Ward Jones, Will You Please Grow Up?
Whopper Ward Jones, Will You Please Grow Up is a fan-made episode by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek and Magic-is-cute. Premise Darius tries desperately to stop Whopper from making tall-tales. Plot Part One (Wally and Igor are seen looking over one of Wally's reviews. Darius enters with a frustrated look on his face.) Darius: I cannot take it anymore! Wally: What is it, Darius? Darius: Whopper and his stupid imaginations, that's the problem! Igor: Now Darius, Whopper's young. He will outgrow his outlandish imaginations. so, be patient. Wally: Yeah. He can't help it. It's in his nature. Darius: Why should I be patient? The best time for change is the present. Besides, it's time for him to grow up. His tall tales are getting on my nerves! (Darius leaves the room.) Wally: Well that was odd. I hope he doesn't try to change Whopper. Igor: Agreed, Wallace. Wally: It's Walter. (Rotwang and Whopper enter the room.) Whopper: Hey, Guys! how's everything? Igor: Well, Darius is in a Hothead mood. Rotwang: How so? Wally: He wants Whopper to grow up. Whopper: Why? Igor: He is getting annoyed by your imaginations. However, we would rather have you grow out of it with age. Whopper: Yeah. He can't tell me what to do. Rotwang: Quite true. (Meanwhile Darius is trying to propose obedience training for Whopper to Holly and Cooler.) Darius: And that's why you should give Whopper obedience lessons. Holly: That's it? Cooler: Whopper's not doing anything wrong. He just enjoying his youth. Just leave him alone. Darius: (Thinking) Some help these two are. I got it! Colette will help me! (At Colette's dog house...) Darius: Well, since you're his sister, don't you think it's annoying when Whopper tells his stupid tall tales. Imagine what he will be like if he were an adult! Colette: First, I don't help anyone who talks about my brother that way. Second, I like that he has such an active imagination. It's part of who he is. Besides, he could be a famous writer one day. Darius: Or a man-pup. Colette: Give it a rest, Darius. Darius: I will not. It's high time your little brother grows up with or without your help. (Darius leaves the room and sits down on a chair.) Darius: If Colette, Holly and Cooler won't help me, then who will? (Darius sees Marcus bouncing Momo on his knee while talking to Rotwang.) Darius: (Getting an idea) A-ha! (Later....) Darius: And that's why Whopper should take obedience lessons. Rotwang: How about no? Marcus: I refuse as well. There's no way you'll force us to make Whopper grow up immediately. Right, Momo? (Momo nods in agreement.) Marcus: See? Even my boy refuses to go into your scheme. Darius: Fine! (Darius leaves the room stomping.) Rotwang: I'll be outside the pound to make sure if one of my theories is right. (Rotwang leaves the room.) Momo: I think Darius is the one who needs lessons. Tolerance lessons. Marcus: Quite true. (Later at night.) Darius: Well, it's time to execute my plan to take Whopper away from the others and teach him obedience lessons. (Holds up a bottle of boredom gas.) I'll use this on him and anyone who interferes. (Darius looks around.) Darius: No one around here. Good. (Darius leaves.) (Rotwang and Cooler emerge from the bushes.) Cooler: Well you were right about that theory. Rotwang: No doubt. Who knows what might go on in his head? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper